Computer models of complex systems enable improved system design, development, and implementation through simulation. That is, system models can be created on computers and simulated to assist in the determination of system design parameters. All manner of systems can be modeled, designed and simulated this way, including machinery, factories, electrical power and distribution systems, processing plants, devices, chemical processes, biological systems, and the like. Such design and simulation techniques have resulted in reduced development costs and superior operation.
With many analytical tools, the manner in which data and results are requested from and communicated to the user is often as important as the choice of the analytical tool itself. However, existing systems have not developed new user interface techniques to address the needs of cloud computing engineering solutions and services.
That is, existing technologies are based on decade's old PC or desktop centric user interface paradigms. In fact, current methods have created complexity and a poverty of attention for engineers, researchers and students, and rely on user guides and formal training to overcome the significant learning curves they impose.
Without new techniques in user interfaces, engineering design and simulation systems will struggle to realize the full potential of cloud computing and its ability to democratize how we approach scientific discovery in power and energy engineering.
Greater efforts at creating user interfaces that better organize, visualize and expose data within the context of the internet and cloud computing would provide a much friendlier, exciting and modern environment that can improve design accuracy, minimize complexity, and enable a broader class of users to participate in the discovery of novel solutions to address climate change, and the integration of renewable energy sources.
Computer Aided Design (CAD), Product Lifecycle Management (PLM), and related engineering systems currently deliver collaborative features that have increased the effectiveness of physically dispersed engineering teams. However, none have created collaboration techniques to effect advertising messaging.
Current web messaging methods rely on highly targeted “push” advertisements. Such random communication does not reveal intention very well and the value of this form of advertising is low. The challenge for existing advertising techniques is that users are less tolerant to advertising as they see it to be an intrusion. In fact, as a web site or Internet service becomes more attractive to advertisers, it becomes less appealing to members who see highly targeted ads as invading privacy.
Current business oriented social networking platforms have enhanced the ability for professionals to build their identity, connect with peers, and discover opportunities. None, however, provide a means to effectively validate the technical capabilities and skills members claim.
With existing techniques, engineers can establish a profile claiming to have specific skills and also provide links to past projects or post a static gallery of previous projects as evidence of proficiency or experience. Some methods also use peer recommendations and endorsements to help address the challenge in validating skill claims. While these methods are an improvement, they are still essentially word of mouth techniques that do not solve a technical recruiter's need to measure and validate claimed technical skills. The need for engineers to connect with and manage career opportunities, and collaborate on engineering design projects will become even more essential with the many electrical projects of the energy optimized world.